The Shame Game III
by Tails360
Summary: After going through so many emotional roller coasters, Tails finally realizes that he'd rather have his friends by his side then shut to them out. Yet, with all of the unsolved problems from the previous installments, can he repair all his friendships?
1. Awakening

**Hello everybody. Welcome to the third installment of my Shame Game series. **

**I know what you're all thinking – What the fuck? Tails died! How are you going to live with yourself, you incredibly mean monster!**

**Well, I am sorry for doing that to Tails. The series needed a new plot to it, and by god, as an author, I am obligated to do anything in my power, (and since I'm the one writing it, that's ANYTHING) to strike up another storyline so that I can draw more people into the story. So please don't be upset at me. I found that The Shame Game II was an experiment to see if I could strike up another character in Tails that no one had thought of before. **

**And, to many extents, I really enjoy writing stories along darker circumstances. I do realize that many people out there will hate me as an author for writing on these standards, but that's just part of being an author – some people enjoy your writing, other's do not.**

**Take a famous author for instance, like Stephanie Meyer. She has written the Twilight series as well as 'The Host.' She has gotten a lot of publicity from it, and many people love her books, but others think that they 'suck' and are a copy of the 'Interview With A Vampire' series.**

**Agh, well I've gotten off of my train of speech here. What I was trying to say was that I will still update as long as I am aware that people still enjoy reading my stuff. That's it. If nobody enjoys it, than there is no pleasure in writing anymore. Being an author means sharing your work with the rest of the world, and hoping that they will enjoy reading it as much as you enjoy writing it.**

**Anyway, I really DO hope that you all enjoy the third, (and possibly final) installment of the Shame Game series as much as I will enjoy writing and keeping you all posted with updates. I also do hope that some of my favorite reviewers such as Kitsune Disciple and Tetsu Deinonychus stick with me through the rest of my writing in this series, as they give me reason and inspiration to write.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Welcome to The Shame Game III.**

**111**

_Dreams enter the mind as food enters the body. Dreams are what keep the mind alive and well. Dreams give people the aspiration to live and succeed. _

_But – What if your dreams turn to nightmares?_

_I've been here for a while. Not sure how long, but I know that it has been a while. It's dark, but incredibly warm. It feels as though I am wrapped in a few blankets. Every so often, however, I feel somebody's hand touching my hand or my forehead. It's weird. I wish that I could see who's touching me and tell them not to stop. It's comforting._

_Am I dead? I keep asking that same question over and over in my head. If this is death, than it is more comfortable than my own bed at home. I wonder how she is doing. How she's taking my death. Is she worried? Is she crying? Or is she partying it up with Scourge?_

_Every few moments I hear a beeping sound coming from somewhere. I wonder what it is. Maybe it's the sound of admission into Heaven. Kind of like when you pass through the doors at an airport. I wonder if it will beep like that when I walk through, or will there be a buzzing sound, followed by me falling to hell?_

_I've already committed the biggest crime that anyone anywhere can do. I was given life and took it away from myself because of things that were happening to me. That's selfish. I'm going to hell for that. No matter how much forgiveness I plead for._

_Whatever. It's all probably in my head._

_Every so often I hear a sob followed by a voice. That voice always calls my name._

'_Tails?' It asks. It sounds like it's asking if I'm alive or not. I want to answer it, but I can never find the words. I can't find my voice. I forgot how to speak, to communicate. I forgot how to move, too. Am I a vegetable? Am I strapped to somewhere and have a gag over my mouth? I'm scared._

_Really, truly horrified._

_But no, I have to just lay here. I need to wait it out. Something will happen, or I will just never think again. I will fall into death and never have a thought about. _

_Somebody, if there's anyone out there, please… I'm sending out an SOS._

**111**

Last thing I remember is seeing a bright light. It's the first light that I've seen for a while – but not the light that I expected. My eyes opened slowly. The light was blinding at first, but my eyes seemed to adjust. The room was bright. The walls were painted half-half. The bottom half was a pale green, and the top half was white. It was weird at first. The first colors that I've seen in a while.

There was a beeping sound that kept on going off every second. I turned my head to the side and saw that there was a machine that was recording my pulse.

I was lying down in a bed.

It took me a few moments to realize that I was in a hospital. I hadn't succeeded with suicide. I didn't die. I didn't get away. I took a vacation, and that's just about it.

I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes started to burn. I moved my hand up to wipe them and a wet substance was released onto my hand. I was crying, for the first time since… Well, how long has it been since that night?

"Good morning."

I turned my head and saw that Sonic was sitting in a chair beside me. He looked tired. It was like he hadn't slept in a while. How long has he been here?

"Hey." The words just slipped out of my mouth. It was like an instinct. Well, at least I knew two things; I wasn't mute nor was I paralyzed. "How is everything?"

"Hard, man." Sonic said. His voice started to quiver. I saw now that he wasn't tired, but his eyes were puffy. "Just woke up when I felt your arm move."

Ah. So someone did care. That was nice to know. Wait… "Just woke up? How long have you been here?"

"For a while," Sonic said, flashing me one of his grins. Something was off about it though. Like he didn't feel like grinning for once, "Actually, I've been in and out for a while now. You've been out for a few days, bro. It's a miracle that you survived that accident of yours."

"Accident?" I asked. I didn't remember an accident. All I remembered was…

"Yeah, accident." Sonic stated, "Man, you must've hit your head hard not to remember it. What were you thinking, Tails?"

Oh. Now I get it. Shadow must have told everyone that I got into an accident so that no one asked questions that would upset me. Nice of him. I'd rather no one know about what really went down.

"What day is it?" I asked. I've been out for a while. I need to know just how long.

"It's February third, Tails." Sonic said.

I nodded. Just than I realized that I was sore. Sore from being in a bed for so long, I guess. No matter, I'll get out as soon as I'm ready.

"Everyone was so worried," Sonic stated, his voice turning into nothing less of a whisper, "Knuckles and Shadow were in here a few times within the last few days. So was Silver and I. But it's funny. Amy was in here more than any of us, and…"

"Amy was here?" I asked. The fact brought a kind of happiness to me. A kind of happiness that I think I haven't felt for a while.

"Yeah, more than any of us," Sonic said, "She cares so much for you, Tails. Weather you want to accept that fact or not, it's still out there. Exhibit one." Sonic let out a smile.

"Right." I said; my body not willing to accept that truth. If she was in here, than my guesses were that Scourge was with her. That made me cringe and an automatic reflex occurred when my fists both curled up.

I felt my eyelids get heavy after a few moments. Sonic had shut up, so there was really nothing keeping me awake right now. I sighed. Too much rest lately. And I wasn't even allowed to get out of my bed until the following day. That sucks.

I guess that for now I had to give in to my instincts and just sleep. Hopefully when I wake up, I won't be in the hospital anymore. I'm sick of it already, even if I had only been awake for a few minutes.

My mind started to wonder to other things. Had Amy really come to visit me while I was out? If only I was awake, so I could tell here how much I love her and never want to leave again.

My body was finally drifting off as well. It was kind of soothing in a way. It felt as if my suffering was over, even if it was only over for a while. I was totally blocked from the outside world, sealed within these four walls. My only focus right now was getting better.

Soon enough, I fell asleep. The only things that entered my mind as I slept was Amy and the possibility that she still loved me. I don't care. Maybe it's better this way, better to be friends. Maybe I should get over myself and try and actually live happily. Maybe that's the way to go for now. Amy and I, friends, and nothing more.

As long as she's in my life, I don't think I'd want any more out of her.

**111**

**Yeah, that's it for now. I know it's short, but hear me out. I do hope that you are all still attracted to reading my stories. **

**Please review. I would really appreciate it if you all did. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	2. A Breath Of Fresh Air

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it, and those reviews are what's keeping me going. Reviews are to the author as food is to the body – They keep the author going and pleased.**

**I do hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter of The Shame Game II, (Even though it was depressing as fuck,) and the first chapter of The Shame Game III. I worked really hard on the first chapter, as I always work hard on chapters to draw people in.**

**My resolution for this final installment of the series is not to slack off. I want to get it finished and I want to finish it well, so that the series goes out with a bang, (Or at least with 200+ reviews…)**

**Also, I am going to try and make this story the longest of the series, as the Shame Game II was the shortest. This story will have a bit more depth into it and it will have a more dramatic plot.**

**And, if you all would like, I am aiming to post the original plans for 'The Shame Game 1,' typed in '07, so that you all can see what the series was originally planned as. This is all based on the success of the series. There was supposed to be a disaster, and people died, and… Well, you may have to read it to find out. Post what you all think as part of your wonderful, inspiring reviews!**

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the final story to this saga, and please, please review. **

**Enjoy.**

**111**

It is always pleasant to take in a lungful of fresh air for the first time in a while. It's like candy to the lungs. I have always noticed that hospital air always seems stale. I have no idea how, but it always seemed like it had already been breathed in once… Or how ever many possibilities that there was, noting that there is over three hundred patients in that hospital.

It was nice to finally stretch out my limbs, too. The second that I walked out of that hospital, I got on my tip toes and stretched my arms as far upward as I could. After hearing a satisfying crack come from my back, I let my arms drop and let out a sigh of relief.

Sonic was with me. It felt like a nice rewind to the past, before we met Amy, before Shadow moved to Station Square, before anything else. Like when Sonic and I were just children, seven and nine, playing at the local park. That was before the drama of love came along to make lives tough.

The sunlight was bright. The snow was starting to melt, just like it did here at this time of year. Early melts call for early springs. Flowers would be blooming in about a month's time.

"So Tails," Sonic started, breaking the silence. The silence had fallen around us like a blanket of fog – sudden and quick. "What are your plans?"

"I dunno," I answered. It actually took me a moment to decide what my plans would be. I hadn't made any incongruous plans from my original plan – I was supposed to be dead. "I should stop by home to tell Shadow that I am alright, I guess. He must have been worried about me after I… Well, my accident."

Sonic nodded and smiled, "Shadow, worried? You must have gotten to him, kid." He ruffled my hair and screwed it up, making the bangs flip out and forward. I laughed and looked into a puddle to fix it, but I froze at my reflection. I look exactly as I did two years ago. I had my hair flipped forward in three parts of my bangs, and my mouth was still in a smile because of laughing. I shook my head and ran after Sonic, who had gotten a bit farther ahead of me.

Sonic laughed. "Nice look. I can see your eyes."

I laughed too. It was weird for me. But the laughter made me feel a whole lot better to do with my situation involving Amy and Scourge. "So, I was wondering…"

"What?" I responded after Sonic's voice had trailed off.

"Would you like to move back in to my parent's place?" Sonic said and than let out a small chuckle, "It has gotten kind of lonely around there without you, man."

I smiled and considered the choices I had. I could live with Sonic, or stay with Shadow. I thought that I owed a lot to Shadow for helping me out and hearing me when I had to voice my thoughts, so it made me lean in on the second choice.

"I'll consider it," I stated after finally making my decision, "I kind of like living with Shadow. He's laid back, and easy to live with. He only has a few rules regarding the house and chores, too."

Sonic laughed, "And he also makes you pay rent."

"I'd rather pay rent than spend hours a week cleaning the place," I admitted. That part was true – cleaning was never one of my favorite pass times.

The next little while was spent in silence. It was really awkward because Sonic was never one to be quiet, nor was he one to give in to what I was saying.

"I…" I started, "I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

Sonic nodded and I left. That was a relief. I'd rather not hang out with Sonic than to hang out with him when he plays the antisocial card. That's not his style at all.

I started walking to Shadow's house. The silence around me gave me time to re think things in my head. Why did Amy get back together with Scourge? What had he ever done to her that would convince her to like him? That's not logical. Our nature is to hate the people who treat us that way, not to totally fall in love with them. I don't get it…

Another thing that I don't get is the fact that I am so willing to just let her go now. I know I love her. It still hurts so much to think about her and realize that she doesn't love me. But it feels as if this is the way that it _should _be. Like her and I, as much as I do not want to admit it, were not, by any means, compatible like peanut butter and jelly.

Too bad. It would have been really nice to keep her the way she was.

Before long I made it to Shadow's place that was located in the more 'ghetto' part of the city. Doesn't matter to me. It's better than nothing, I guess.

My stomach growled. I noticed than that I hadn't eaten, or hadn't eaten _manually_, since the day of my… Accident. That would be the first thing that I would do when I got into the house.

I slipped my key into the keyhole and turned it to unlock the door. The first sound I heard from inside the house was the television mute. That meant that Shadow was home, and most likely Skye, too. Uh-oh. That means that I have a bit of explaining to do.

"Tails?" I heard Shadow call out. His voice was rough, angry, but still comforting. Just as always.

"Hey Shad." I called out, hanging my jacket on the coat hanger, "Anything to eat?"

"First thing's first, Miles." He said, getting off of his couch. Now I knew that I was in for it. He called me _Miles._ He never does that, unless if he's really, _really_, ticked off. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." I flatly said, "I wasn't thinking. Now I am. If Amy doesn't want me back, than I don't need her. Whatever. I'll find someone else, I guess."

Shadow took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I looked behind him to see that Skye was not there. "Where's Skye?"

"She's out with Rouge, getting some stuff for the baby," Shadow explained, "He's due in a few weeks, y'know."

"Yeah, I know." I said, letting out a chuckle. Shadow the father. Unexpected.

"So, if you are indeed in the right mind," Shadow started, reverting our conversation back to it's roots, "What is running through your mind right now?"

"The willingness to eat out?" I explained, and my stomach growled again. Funny how things worked, actually. It was suck a coincidence that my body decided to let out a groan just than.

Shadow smiled; something that I hadn't seen in a while. He walked up to me and threw his coat on. "Well, I'm headed out to pick Skye up soon, anyway. Want a big-mac?"

"More than ever," I sighed. I slipped my coat on, too. Shadow opened the door and let me through, laughing a bit. I laughed too. It was good to be back. Life didn't seem so depressing anymore. It seemed alright, manageable, even.

**There, that's it. For now. =]**

**I do hope that you are all enjoying this. The plot won't come along for another chapter or so, so please bear with me for now. Please?**

**Anyway, here is the Review replies for Chapter one.**

_**Animal's Darkside: Why, thank you! I like writing dark, twisted, depressing and awesome stories… But I like writing when all of those are put into one! =] Thanks for the review! =D**_

_**Nicend: Aha! I'm glad that you continued on to the third installment. That really makes me feel very excited. =] And thank you for the alert. I'll note next time not to apologize. =P Thanks! =D**_

_**Kitsune Disciple: Thank you very much, my friend. It makes me honored to have you still reviewing my stories like there was no wait between the chapters. I love having reviewers like that. Readers who stick with the author are friends. Thank you, my friend. For everything, and for sticking with me this far.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far, or is starting to read and enjoy my fan fiction.**_

**And, I forgot, Review Replies to Chapter 17 in The Shame Game II:**

_**HA19: Thank you for reading! =D Although I hope that you love this, even though this hadn't been a while.**_

_**Kitsune Disciple: Thanks, my friend. Always a pleasure to please. =D**_

_**The-Blue-Zephyr: One word; Harsh. As a reader and author on this website, I am permitted to write about anything that I want and along any lines about how I may or may not see the characters in my stories. I am sorry if you did not enjoy it, but that's your opinion. Just because you did not enjoy it, doesn't mean that I will stop writing. If you didn't like it the WHOLE way through, than why did you endure the pain? Doesn't matter. It was your loss for reading if you are not into that stuff. That's it. So, if you may, move on and read something else. Like I had explained in The Shame Game 1, flames are not welcomed here. If you had some collective criticism, than please, let it out. If not, than high-tail it out of here. Good day, mate.**_

_**Sairisa-chan: Why, thank you! I do hope that you enjoyed!**_

_**Raven Blackheart: Always a pleasure to please. =}**_

**Thank you for reading, and I hope that you all come back for Chapter 3, which should be up by the weekend.**

**Thanks for reading. Review!**


	3. Realizations

_**Hey everyone. I know it's been a hell of a long while. To tell the truth, I forgot that I had an account on here. What has it been, a year? Well I'm seventeen now. I've put everything that stopped me from doing my work behind me, like my ex, (which, bewilderingly, I realized I wasn't so in love with her, and there were many other girlfriends to come after her,) my friends who held me back, and just basically anything that put a lock on me making anything of myself.**_

_**Well, I'm going to continue and hopefully end this series in this fiction. Then I have to go back and re-write them. I re-read them and noticed a lot of mistakes. And I don't quite want to continue this series, because I started on a new Kingdom Hearts one called "The Love and The Lost." Definitely read it! I uploaded it like three days ago and haven't gotten any reviews yet!**_

_**Well anyways, I'm pretty aware that you don't want to be reading the author's not, so let's just get on to the story.**_

*******

After stopping by Shadow's house and taking a shower, we went to McDonalds and got a burger. I still felt a little bit weak from being out for days, but I managed to walk with Shadow the whole way. When we got there, Shadow ordered us both a big mac meal with large fries. We went and sat at a table after getting our order.

"You have no idea how bad these are for you," Shadow said with a laugh. He picked up his burger and took a bite. A small moan of pleasure was barely audible while he was chewing.

"Yeah, Shadow," I said, sticking my tongue out, "So bad for you. How's Skye?"

Shadow swallowed the piece of burger he was chewing on and took a sip out of his drink. "She's good. She's been having mood swings lately; she's expecting the baby in less then a month. Hah, me, a father soon. Kind of hard to believe, isn't it?"

I gave Shadow a once over. He had changed since Sonic and I first met him. This year was supposed to be his victory lap, but instead, he had to drop out of his fun year so that he can prepare for being a father. "Yeah," I said, "It is hard to believe."

There was a couple of moments of awkward silence until I couldn't take it anymore. Shadow was eating the last of his fries. "Shadow? I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago. I wasn't in the right state of mind when I did that to myself, honest…"

"It's alright, Tails." Shadow said to me, cutting me off with a hand, "It's our little secret, alright? Just promise to never do it again."

I smiled. "Sure thing, Shadow." It was nice to know that he cared so much. It was like having a second older brother, like Sonic, but much more mature. "Please tell me you have smokes."

Shadow got up and started walking outside. He turned and winked at me as he pulled a smoke out of his pocket and put it up to his mouth. I looked down and mentally kicked myself when I realized I hadn't touched my meal yet. I started stuffing the burger down my throat, and when I felt like I was chocking, I took a large gulp out of my drink. When I was done my burger, I moved on to the fries and swallowed them down like they were water. After taking the final gulp of soda pop (and realizing I was quite satisfied) I looked outside and saw that Shadow was still there, having a smoke. Casually walking out and ignoring the awkward stares of the people in the restaurant that witnessed me scarf down an entire meal in two minutes flat, I went and stood by Shadow.

"Send me a smoke," I demanded after a let out an enormous burp. I felt a bit bloated.

"I saw that," Shadow laughed while he gave me a cigarette. I checked the brand and it read _Du Maurier. _I smiled and lit it up, enjoying the taste. After a few tokes, I started getting a head rush. It felt nice.

"I have a head rush," I started, taking another pull and exhaling it through my nose, "It feels nice."

"Yeah, I wish I still got those." Shadow said with a smile, "My body's so used to smoke, it's unbelievable." I took in a breath of oxygen and slowly exhaled. What seemed like smoke that came out was really my breath. It's the beginning of February and so, it was pretty cold out. But my jacket kept me warmer then usual and I felt pretty good. I took in another drag and exhaled in thought. The past few days seemed like a blur to me.

"Well, I have to go," Shadow said after he took a look into his phone, "I'm meeting Skye soon. Wanna come along?"

"I have other things to do, sorry," I replied, flicking away the butt of the cigarette, "But if you're still around, I'll catch you later?"

"Definitely," Shadow replied, "Later." And with that, Shadow walked away, leaving me to my thoughts. My phone started vibrating, so I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open, putting it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

_"Hey, Tails?" _I heard from the other line. I hadn't heard that voice in weeks. _"How are you?"_

I didn't know weather to reply or hang up, but I went with the first of the two options, "Hey Ames. I'm good, just hanging out at McDonalds. Shadow and I were hanging out, but he left to go see Skye. Why?"

There was a bit of a pause before she replied. _"Because, I was really worried about you, Tails. That accident sounded pretty bad. Can I come see you?"_

I kind of didn't want to see Amy right now, but I guess I owed her that much. "Sure, why not? Meet me at McDonalds, you know, the one on the corner of Palmtree and Beach's avenue?"

_"Sure do, I'll see you in a few, alright?" _Amy said, _"I love you, Tails…"_

"…I love you too," I replied after a short pause. I heard the phone click, so I flipped my phone closed. I realized that I had left my pack of cigarettes at home, and boy did I need another one. I turned to look around and saw that there was nobody smoking outside, so bumming a smoke wasn't the answer. I guess I have to wait around until I get home to bum another one off of Shadow.

I walked into the restaurant and got into the line up. I felt kind of thirsty and needed to occupy myself while I waited. When I got to the front of the line, I ordered a large coke and small fries. After paying I got my food and sat down at a table. I was absent mindedly eating the fries and sipping on the drink that I didn't notice my phone going off.

Amy walked by me and sat in front of me on the other side of the table, dropping her purse onto the chair next to her. I swallowed the last of my fries and took a drink from my soda. "Hey."

"Hey," She replied. She was rubbing her already gloved hands because of the cold outside, so I took her hands into mine and kept them warm. I saw her cheeks go red and I felt mine heat up, too.

"I'm sorry," We both simultaneously said. I quieted down and let her go first.

"I'm sorry for the last few weeks, Tails. I was a big bitch and I didn't mean to hurt you," She apologized.

"And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately," I started, staring into her eyes, "It's not me, and I didn't mean to put you through pain or worry you."

"It's okay," She replied, "I know you didn't mean it… But will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Ames! I've always forgiven you. Even the day I saw you and Scourge at the beach making out, I mentally knew I forgave you for it."

Amy got up and sat on the seat beside me. She gave me a big hug and I was happy to return it. "I was so worried!" She exclaimed. I kept her in the embrace and rubbed her back a bit, trying to comfort her.

"I'm alright, Ames." I said, breaking the embrace. I flashed a grin, "I've been hanging around Sonic for years. Don't you think I'd pull through?" With that, she started to sob. I hugged her tightly, not letting go until she stopped. Yet again, I was ignoring the stares I got from the customers eating around us. When she stopped crying I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Let's go to somewhere more private."

*******

We went to the abandoned playground in the forest. But this time, I wasn't there because I was depressed or alone. I actually felt genuinely happy. Something inside me stirred, it felt like things were looking a lot better then they were a short week ago. Amy and I were both sitting at the top of the slide, because the metal chains on the swings were too cold. Amy was sat on top of my lap, and we were laughing and chatting.

"Man, that's funny. Did Knuckles really do that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Rouge showed me the picture," I stated, "She said to me not to tell anyone because she promised. You can keep this a secret, right?" I was telling Amy about a picture Rouge had shown me. It was of Knuckles tangled up in a yellow lacey bra. It was taken more then a year ago, after last Christmas. I heard Amy laughing and it brought butterflies to my stomach. She turned to me and smiled, causing me to let out a big smile, too.

"You know," Amy started, "When you were in the hospital, I kept on asking myself what I was going to do if you died. I was in there every day, and I made myself touch your face, to see if you were still warm and alive."

"Yeah," I started, staring into her warm, emerald green eyes, "I felt that. I was hoping I could tell you that I didn't want you to stop, it was so comforting." I felt a cold breeze and started to shiver. I guess Amy felt this, because she turned around on top of me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Tomorrow do you want to come with Rouge, Skye, Knuckles and I to the mall?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I replied. I took out my phone and checked the time, which read _9:16pm. _"Now, to get you home…"

Amy got off of me and offered me a hand. I took it and stood up. We climbed down the slide set and started walking toward her house. Her parents, Christie and Alexander Rose were big shots. They both had good jobs and had a big house. Amy playfully shoved me to the side. I smiled and lightly shoved her back. We started walking normally again and I felt her hold my hand, intertwining our fingers. I smiled and held her hand back.

We got to the park close to Amy's house and she released my hand. I looked over to her and felt a chunk of snow hit my in the torso. She had been the one who threw that.

"Oh, you wanna play like that, huh?" I said. I bent down and fashioned my own snowball. I wound up to throw it at her, but realized she was gone. "What the…"

I was tackled to the floor, and she landed on top of me. The whole time we were laughing and I looked up into her eyes. She was so beautiful with the snow falling around her. We just stayed there, in the comfortable silence and cuddled in the snow. No one else was at the park at this time of night in February. Just her and I.

After a while of cuddling, I hoisted her off of me. I extended her a hand after I got up and she took it. We walked hand in hand to her house. At her doorway, she paused before going in. She turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I had a really fun time today, Tails." She whispered into my ear. She kissed me on the cheek and turned to her door. "Good night."

"Night," I said absent mindedly. My hand was resting on my cheek, where her lips had just touched. She giggled and opened her door, closing it behind her.

***

I walked into me and Shadow's house and smelled pizza. Shadow and Skye were sitting in the living room, playing Monopoly and quietly talking amongst themselves. I took off my shoes and sat down on the floor next to them.

"Hey guys," I said, grabbing myself a slice of pizza and mentally noting to eat healthy tomorrow to make up for today.

"Hey Tails," Skye answered, shifting closer to me and giving me a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay. Wouldn't want my little bro hurt."

"Ah, no worries," I replied. "So I'm going with you, Amy, Rouge and Knuckles to the mall tomorrow. You coming along, Shadow?"

"Nah," Shadow replied, flashing a smile, "Sonic, Silver and I are going to help Silver pick out a tuxedo. Apparently he's going with Mina to her cousin's wedding in a week. He's so lazy, waiting until now to go get the tux."

"Yeah," I agreed, looking at the monopoly board, "Who's winning?"

"Me!" Skye exclaimed, "I'm totally kicking Shadow's ass. He's the car."

I looked at the pieces. Skye was the boot, and Shadow was the car. His 'lucky' piece, but this time, he had no luck. Skye had over ten thousand dollars in properties, Shadow only occupying two thousand dollars worth. I laughed and got up. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm still kind of tired from the whole hospital thing. Night, guys!"

"Night, Tails," Skye said.

"Night," Shadow said with a wave and a grin.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. It was all clean, Skye must have come into here and cleaned it for when I got back. I took off my clothes until I was only in boxers and socks and took a seat on the bed. There was a note on the pillow. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Tails,_

_We hope you read this. We all still really care about you, and we love you, buddy. Don't let anything take that reality away from your mind. We're right beside you the whole step of the way and we're here when you need us. We are all really worried about you, and don't want anything bad happening to you. Keep this note safe and read it whenever you feel down. We love you._

_Signed,_

_Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, Mina, Skye and Amy._

I put the note down and smiled. They all still cared, no matter what I had put them through. I realized then, that the last six months of my life were worthless, I shouldn't have ever acted the way I did and I should have let things blow over, because they always do in the end. I put the note on my bedside table and took my socks off. Stretching, I went and turned off the lights, getting into bed afterward.

Thoughts of every one of my friends ran through my head which made me happy. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**There, that's it! Long chapter. Took me a few hours to type, but anything to please my readers, if you guys are all still there. Sorry for the wait! But here it is, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to skip review replies this time because it has been a long time since I had read them. Read and Review, please!**_

_**Love to all of my readers!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	4. A Proposal

_**Hey mates! Tell me, who's ready for another update? Another update so quick. Wow, I've had such a nice case of inspiration lately. It's so nice, I think I might just make a "Shame Game IV" after this one, but it's still being decided on. Tell me what you think!**_

_**Well, this piece of fiction was started almost a year ago. Here I am, onto chapter four. I want to finish it before summer so I can get to work on other pieces that I've started writing. **_

_**Anyways, read below for the chapter.**_

_*****SHADOW'S POV*****_

After Tails went up stairs to bed, Skye and I stayed hanging out in the living room. I took in another big look of her, still, to this point, not believing that she was due in two month's time. Pretty soon I'd have a family, so I guess I had to make it official. I reached around in my pocket and my hands got a hold of the little square box that rested there. Inside the box was a ring, which symbolized my commitment to Skye the Hedgehog. I planned on asking her tonight.

She had gotten big. The baby was growing healthily inside her, no defects or malnutrition's had appeared yet. I don't see how any of that could happen, though, considering how much Skye's had been eating lately. She got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing herself a drink of milk. When she came back, she gave me the most amazing smile I had ever seen.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" She asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my trance, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just taking all of it in right now, you know? Two months to go, Skye. And we'll be a family."

"Yeah, two months," Skye mumbled. She had been over excited about having the baby, but I could tell that she was not excited, however, about the pain that came with having a baby. I rubbed her stomach and gave her a genuine smile, trying to comfort her. She smiled at me, acknowledging what I had been trying to do. I smiled back, kissing her eyelids, nose, and then lips.

"I love you, Skye," I said, still rubbing her stomach, "All of you. And what I said all those months back still hasn't changed. You are the greatest gift I have ever received."

"Shadow, I love you too!" Skye said, giving me a hug and kissing my cheek, "I'm just so scared. I don't know if I will be able to handle having a child."

"Skye, I'm scared, too. But you don't have to worry about the child. Because I'm going to be here, and I'm never going to let you have to worry about it on your own." I stated in response to her previous statement. I kissed her nose and got up, starting to put away the Monopoly board. Skye got up and started to help. Once we had all of the pieces back into the box, we put the box back into the closet where it stayed. After that, we threw the pizza box in the recycling bin.

I took Skye's hand and walked her to the door. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." I replied, helping her into her jacket. I pulled mine on and put on my boots, "Tails! I'll be back in a bit!" I yelled to upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah," I heard Tails reply, obvious that he was half asleep. Skye and I stepped outside and I closed and locked the door. Unlocking the car, I helped Skye in then went around to the driver's side, getting in myself. After starting the car, I backed away from the house and pushed on the ignition, driving away.

"Where are we going, Shadow?" Skye asked from beside me. I turned to her and smiled, kissing her nose.

"We're going to catch a movie," I replied to her, "You know; the one you wanted to see? What was it called, Remember Me?"

"Yeah!" Skye exclaimed, her excitement rising. I laughed and turned right on Queen's Way. In a short few minute's we'd be there. We rode the rest of the ride in silence, nervousness was building up inside of me. I had to ask her tonight. If not tonight, then I never would.

We finally got to the theater. I parked the car and we got out, holding hands on the way in. We got into the lineup and I noticed a couple familiar faces.

"Isn't that Knuckles and Rouge?" I asked Skye. She looked in the same direction and smiled excitedly.

"Knuckles! Rouge!" She called over, causing the two to turn around and spot us. They smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys, what'cha seeing tonight?" Knuckles asked. I gave him a fist bump.

"Remember Me," Skye replied, "And you guys?"

"Same!" Rouge squealed. The two of them grabbed each other's hands and started talking really fast. Knuckles and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, you guys buy the tickets; we'll meet you at the snack bar in a few. We're stepping outside." I informed Skye. She just turned to me and nodded, continuing her talk with Rouge.

When Knuckles and I got outside, I pulled out my pack of smokes. I opened it and pulled one out, noticing it was the last one. Tails must have stolen a couple before going to bed. I discarded the red packet into the garbage can and lit the cigarette.

"So, what's up, Shadow?" Knuckles started, "It's pretty cool seeing you two here tonight. Haven't seen you in a couple days."

"Not much, Knux," I replied, taking a pull off of the cigarette, "I kind of needed your advice on something."

"What's that?" Knuckles asked. We went up to the wall and slouched down against it. I fished around in my pocket and took out the little box. I opened it up and showed Knuckles the ring.

"Oh," Knuckles said, after looking at the ring for a few seconds, "So you're gonna propose to Skye, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm so nervous!" I admitted to Knuckles. He patted me on the shoulder for comfort.

"Don't be, man," Knuckles replied, "She loves you, why would she reject?"

***

We were all seated together while watching the movie, Skye beside me and Knuckles and Rouge on the other side of her. Skye was currently tracing circles on my hand, and it felt pretty good. I kept on thinking about what Knuckles said, _"She loves you, why would she reject?" _And the answer was pretty simple. I got her knocked up, I made her throw some of the best times of her life away, and she will have to help take care of a baby in a couple months. So many answers came to my mind, and it was making me even more nervous. Skye tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to her. She leaned in and kissed me. When she broke off I smiled.

Before I knew it, the movie was over, and we were all walking out of the theater. Rouge said her farewells and so did Knuckles, but he came over to me before he left with Rouge.

"Don't miss your chance," He whispered into my ear. He re joined Rouge and turned to me, giving me a thumbs up. Skye and I walked back to the car in silence.

The ride to her house was also mostly in silence. I turned on the radio and let soft rock play. Skye lived in a pretty big house. Her dad, Nelson, and I have become pretty close. He likes me a lot. And her little sister, Lilly, really likes me too. So does her mom, Gina.

I drove onto the driveway of her house, stopping the car. I got out and walked to her side, opening the door for her. I walked her up to her door and she turned to me.

"Night, Shadow," She said, leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back and she turned around to her door.

_Don't miss your chance!_ I thought, _don't let her get away._

"Skye, wait!" I exclaimed. She turned around, a questioning look on her face.

"Shadow, what? You're acting crazy!" Skye giggled. I smiled and walked up to her. I kissed her on the nose.

"Skye," I started, "I love you more then words can express. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to raise our child together. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

I got on one knee and reached into my pocket, taking out the small box. I opened the box and showed her the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Skye got down on her knees too and gave me the biggest hug I had ever gotten. "Of course I will, Shadow!" I took hold of her hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. She smiled and kissed me on the lips. It was a gentle kiss, not too passionate but not too hungry.

I got up and helped her to her feet, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, honey." Skye said. She took my hand and put it to her heart, and I felt that it was going really fast. She hugged me again and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," I stated honestly. She kissed me again and walked into her house.

With a bounce to my steps, I walked to my car. I was whistling the whole time. Nothing could bring me down right now. I stepped into my car and started it up, backing away from the house and starting to drive home. Nothing could ruin my moment. Skye the Hedgehog…

My _Fiancée_

_**Well, that's it, everyone! I know that it was shorter then the last chapter, sorry mates! But don't fret, next one will be longer, I promise**__. __**Woo! Two updates in 24 hours! Unbelievable!**__**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, because you all made me want to keep writing. =]**_

_**Well, until next time, mates!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	5. La Senza

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about the month long wait. Funny excuse to explain that one. I'm in a new band now so it's been practice after practice. I've been doing writing every day. Not much daily, but enough. I have so many ideas though! Amazing how that happens, huh? I get back into the story and I have so many ideas, that I may have to make a different series after this to fit them all in!**_

_**Haha, just kidding. I may incorporate these ideas into my Kingdom Hearts story that I started, "The Loved and The Lost," which I haven't updated since I posted it up a month ago. Ech. I want to finish this fiction first, anyway. **_

_**Well, read on for the actual story part!**_

_*****Tails' POV*****_

I woke up the next morning feeling positively amazing. I got out of bed with almost no willpower and pulled some jeans on, walking down the stairs not too long afterward. I got downstairs and saw Shadow on the veranda from the kitchen window. He noticed me and waved. I smiled back at him and went into the kitchen to getting the milk out. Bringing the container to my lips, I took a nice long gulp at the milk. After wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I pulled my jacket on and put my shoes on, joining Shadow outside on the porch.

"Morning, Tails," Shadow started, taking a drag from him cigarette, "You look well rested."

"I sure am," I replied, stretching. Shadow nodded and held his cigarette out to me. I took it from his hand and took a drag. Today Shadow seemed a lot happier then he usually did in the morning.

"So you're going to the mall with Amy, Knuckles, Skye and Rouge today?" Shadow asked. I nodded and exhaled the smoke I had breathed in.

"Yup," I replied, looking at the weather. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there weren't many clouds in the sky. It was pretty warm, too, for a February morning. "Is there a heat wave or something?"

"There sure is," Shadow replied, giving me a smile. The little snow that was on the ground was almost all melted. It was beautiful.

"I proposed to Skye yesterday," Shadow said, lighting up another cigarette. Those words struck me as foreign.

"Really?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Shadow replied. He smiled and right then I knew she said yes.

"Good job, man. Say, when's she due?"

"Her baby's due soon." Shadow replied, taking a drag of his cigarette. He was being pretty weird, even for Shadow.

"Well, I gotta go," I announced, looking at my phone for the time. "I'm meeting Knuckles at the mall before the girls come so we can just chill. It's been a while since I chilled with him."

"Alright, Tails. I should start getting ready myself, considering that I have to meet Sonic and Silver at FCUK in a couple hours to pick out Silver's tux." Shadow said, pulling a $50 bill out of his pocket. He handed it to me, "That's to compensate for the allowance that I didn't give you when you were in the hospital."

I looked at the fifty dollar bill, amazed. I hadn't held on to one for a while. "Man," I started, still awestruck at the amount of money I held in my hand, "I should fail suicide a few more times."

"Haha," Shadow sarcastically laughed, opening the door and walking into the house.

I put the money in my wallet and started walking toward the mall. Now that I had a good quantity of money, and felt clean, I felt like I was going to have a good day.

I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, seeing that Knuckles was calling me.

"Hey Knuckles," I said into the phone after pressing the talk button.

_"Hey Tails, I see you."_

I turned around and saw a red Mustang GT turn the corner. It slowed down until it was beside me and stopped. The window rolled down and I saw a familiar red echidna inside of it smiling.

"Need a ride?"

We got to the mall in one piece. Knuckles likes to drive fast with his rap music playing really loud, so I thought we wouldn't make it alive. But we did, in the end.

I had seventy dollars, fifty from what Shadow gave me and twenty from what I had left in my wallet. Knuckles had a credit card, so he didn't have to worry about using all of his money. We were sitting at the spot where the girls had wanted to meet us, _Smoothiez R Us._

"When are the girls going to get here?" Knuckles asked, sipping from his cherry smoothie.

"I honestly have no clue," I said, sipping at my smoothie thoughtlessly, "They said two. What time is it now?"

"Two-thirty," Knuckles angrily mumbled under his breath as he checked his watch. I laughed and took another sip of the smoothie. It was really good, I couldn't believe I hadn't come to this place earlier. "They're here."

I turned to where Knuckles was looking and saw Rouge, Amy and Skye walking toward us. I smiled and waved but they didn't seem to notice. They were in such deep conversation.

They sat by us and continued to talk. I heard a lot of _I can't believe he did that_'s and _Let me see the ring again, is it real?_

"Shadow proposed to Skye last night," Knuckles informed me.

"I know, Knux. Did you forget I live with him?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Knuckles said, losing his train of thought.

The girls' conversation started to die down. Amy looked at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up and smiled back. Knuckles leaned into Rouge and planted a big kiss on her lips, while Skye continued to play around with and examine her ring.

"So, what are we doing today?" Knuckles asked, apparently bored, "I think Tails and I should know, because we don't want to be going around to any chick stores and staring at pink stuff."

"Knuckles, trust me, we're going to have a good day." Rouge said to Knuckles. His face went as red as his hair and he gave off a goofy smile.

"Okay guys, are you ready to go?" Skye said. We all nodded and got up. I left my empty cup behind and linked hands with Amy.

The two of us slowed down a bit so we were behind the other three. Skye and Rouge were talking about a 'sexy' dress that they saw while Knuckles plugged his iPod earphones into his ears to drown them out.

"So, what's up?" I asked Amy.

"The ceiling," Amy said, pointing upward. I laughed and grabbed at her waist. She turned to me and hungrily kissed my lips.

"Guys? PDA." Skye yelled, looking back at us. Amy and I blushed and caught up with the group. There was an awkward silence for a couple moments but as always, Skye broke it.

"So, when are you gonna pop the question?" Skye prodded Knuckles for answers.

"Never. I think my word of commitment is as good as any fancy ceremony. Besides, why would I waste money on that if I can skip to the honeymoon?" Knuckles replied and winked at Rouge. Her face went red but she shook it off.

"Babe, I love you." She said to Knuckles.

"I love you too," Knuckles replied.

We stopped outside of La Senza and Knuckles jaw fell. Skye giggled and winked to Rouge and Amy. My face went beet red and Knuckles extended his fist to me. I gave him a fist bump and we both muttered 'score' under our breath. We walked into the store with Amy and Rouge while Skye stayed outside and talked to Shadow on the phone. There were a lot of slutty looking girls looking at Knuckles and I. Of course they were, everybody knew who we were. I mean, we did help Sonic put the evil dictator, Doctor Robotnik behind bars.

Deep in thought, I bumped into a girl, and her bust accidently touched my hand.

"Sorry about that…" I started to say as I looked up, recognizing the face immediately, "Fiona?"

"Hey Tails," Fiona said, giggling, "It's alright, don't worry about it."

Scourge stepped beside her and gave me a dirty look. I didn't like what was happening so I backed off a little bit. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the scene in the nick of time. As I regained my balance from the sudden change of direction, I looked up to see who my savior was. Amy saved me but was also laughing.

"Trouble always seems to find you, huh Tails?" Amy giggled. I shrugged and kept on walking with her. She had a few articles of clothing in her hands, and we were heading for the change rooms. "I need you to come inside with me and help me get these on.

"Okay," I said as I felt my face go red. That would mean that Amy was getting naked, or close, since La Senza is a lingerie store. I turned to Knuckles, who was standing outside the change room Rouge was in, who gave me thumbs up. I laughed half-heartedly and gave him one back. Rouge's change room door was then open and Knuckles was pulled in. I laughed.

Amy and I walked into the change room and closed the door. It was really small inside, so half of the time one part of our bodies was toughing a part of each other's. Amy took off her shirt and her pants, so all she was left with were her panties and bra. I blushed and she giggled, pecking me on the lips. She then reached to her own back and undid her bra. It fell to the floor.

I blushed and looked away to be polite. I felt her hand on my chin and she turned my head toward her.

"You've seen me naked before, Tails."

I took a good look at her bust. They had grown since last time she was naked before me. I felt myself grow hard, and I sat down on the stool to conceal it. She then sat on my lap, facing me and kissing me passionately. I kissed her back, feeling her bottom move back and forward. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside, moving my body with hers in unison. She moved down to my pants and unzipped them, pulling my manhood out. I felt my face go red.

She kissed the tip and inserted the rest into her mouth. I tried to conceal my moan but it came out quietly. One of my hands moved to the back of her head while the other played with her nipple on her left breast. I felt myself getting close.

"Amy, I'm about to…"

"Amy? Tails? You guys in there?" I heard Skye's voice from outside the change room. Amy gasped and put her shirt on and I zipped my pants, keeping them rather low to hide my obvious sexual mood. Amy opened the door and I slipped out.

"Gotta use the bathroom, quick!" I said as I started to walk away. I turned and looked back at Amy, whose face was red. She shot me an apologetic look. I left the store for the bathroom, which was a few meters down. I walked fast because I had to sexually calm down. The vision of her bust was still in my head which made me even hornier. I got into the washroom and walked up to a urinal. After my pee, I washed my hands and threw water onto my face.

_Jesus,_ I thought, _I can't believe that happened in a change room._

My phone vibrated because I got a text from Amy. _Where r u? _It said. I texted her back and told her to get the group and meet me at the food court. Maybe some food would calm me down.

When I got to the food court I saw the group sitting at a table. Knuckles was already munching on a burger while Rouge, Amy and Skye continued to talk about whatever they were talking about. I sat beside Amy and Knuckles gave me a 'Save me!' kind of look. I shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"Where did you go, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"To the washroom. I really needed to take a leak," I stated. Rouge gave me a disgusted yet amused look, and Skye didn't seem to really notice. "I'm gonna grab food though, so I'll be right back."

I got out of my seat and joined the lineup at Pizza Pizza. What had happened earlier in the change room was still on my mind. Jeez, a day back from the hospital and this happened already. And the doctors told me to take it easy… Haha.

"Hey," I heard. I turned around and realized that Amy had joined me in the line. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's totally fine," I replied, stepping toward the order section. My stomach growled and I let out a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Defiantly," I stated. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Her face went pink and I laughed, grabbing her hand to hold. "Let's just say that you owe me later."

After we had our lunch, we all went to the Boathouse so that I could burn some of this cash in my wallet. It was pretty fun in there. Knuckles got a pair of Skull Candy headphones for his iPod, while I just bought a pair of jeans. Afterward, we were all leaving the mall because we were all exhausted.

"So, when are you coming back to school, Tails?" Amy asked me as we got into her car. She, being seventeen, was eligible to drive. I was also eligible to get my license, but I hadn't gone in yet.

"Well, the doctor said I have to stay at home for about a week to make sure that I'm okay. So if all goes well, I'll be at school next Monday," I replied. Amy hadn't started the car yet because she was too busy looking into my eyes. I shrugged it off and leaned in and gave her a kiss. "It's seven thirty, Amy. You should get home before your mom."

"Right," Amy replied quietly and started the engine. She pulled out of the parking lot and started to accelerate.

"Do you think we can stop by the corner store? I need to buy a few things." I asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Sure," Amy replied_. What is with all these one word answers?_ Was all that was running through my head. It kind of made me a bit anxious.

It was then that I had noticed that Amy stopped in front of the store. I took off my seatbelt and opened the door. "Be right back," I stated.

I walked into the store and up to the cashier. "One large king size pack of DuMarier, please," I asked.

"I.D?" The clerk asked. I nodded and opened my wallet. After a few moments of me pretending to look around, I sighed.

"I left my driver's license at home," I lied.

"Okay, date of birth?" The clerk asked.

"September 7th, 1989." I lied again.

"Alright," The clerk said, scanning the pack of cigarettes, and handing it to me. I paid the fee and also purchased a lighter. I walked outside and got back into Amy's car.

"Sorry, the store clerk gave me a hard time." I apologized to Amy. Amy turned off the car and looked at me, flashing a short lived smile.

"What's up?" She asked. I rolled down her window and opened my pack of smokes. I gave her a questioning look, and when she nodded, I sparked my cigarette.

"Want one?" I offered.

"No, I quit, remember?" Amy replied, a small moment of silence following, "And you should, too."

"I know," I said, taking a drag from the cigarette, "It's just kind of hard to."

"I know, Tails," Amy said, "But I love you. I always have, and always will. And smoking isn't just hurting yourself, but it's hurting everyone else who you smoke around. And my mom knows you smoke, and she thinks you're a bad influence on me, and I don't want her to think that, because you're the greatest guy you ever met and…"

I cut Amy's rant off with a kiss. After I kissed her, I looked straight into her eyes.

"I promise, Amy," I started, "After this pack, I'm done with smoking. I love you too much to harm you by doing it around you. In fact, I'm going to out it right now."

I opened the door and put the cigarette out, putting it back in the packet for later. I climbed back into the car and kissed Amy on the cheek.

"I know that I have been pretty messed up for the past year. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you anymore, and I'm over what happened, honest. For the past year, you were the only thing that kept me alive. And when I awoke from my coma after my… Accident, I realized that life isn't something to take so lightly. I'm here to stay, Amy. Tell me you want me to stay, too. I love you." I said. It felt as if everything that was on my chest was lifted. I felt happier then ever, like my old self again, and I wouldn't trade the feeling for the world.

"I love you too, Tails." Amy replied, kissing me passionately on the lips.

_**Well, that's it, folks! I know how you guys must be really pissed off at me for the long wait but jeez, give a guy a break! Haha. In return for your wait, I present to you the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm sorry for the wait, yet again.**_

_**Now for some review replies!**_

_**ChReNic: Thanks a lot! Yes, I know that Shadow is a bit (Or a lot) Ooc in this fiction, but I've always imagined that deep within his outer edgy layer, lays a leader.**_

_**KeelosPrower15: Sorry about that. But I'm back and here to stay!**_

_**MichaelSaniyan: Sorry for killing your confidence! But I'm glad to have you as a reviewer!**_

_**Orangexxpopsicle: It's amazing. You have been a reviewer since The Shame Game 1. Thank you so much for your fun to read reviews and your support. I love you! (As an author loves his reviewers.)**_

_**Kitsune Disciple: Complications always have to arise in a good fiction. As much as I don't want to, I have to make their lives complicated. But don't worry. Something tells me things are going to be alright in the end.**_

_**Bloodsolder: Thank you so much! And don't worry. A final showdown will come within the course of this fiction!**_

_**Neverlookedsogood101: I will, and thanks!**_

_**TwisterTheHedgehog: Humor will come and go in this fiction, my friend. It's a Romantic Drama, with some sprinkles of Humor and other genres to make this story as fantastic as I can. Thank you so much for the review!**_

_**Ezzekiel: Thank you so much for the comment on TSGII and this one. Thank you for the comments and please stick with this story. I'm glad to have helped with your insomnia, as I have a mild case of it as well. Thank you so much and I can't wait to read what you have to say about this chapter!**_

_**Well, anyways, I'm gonna go. After writing about smoking, I need one myself. Expect a new chapter soon, everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	6. Fear

_**Sorry for the wait. School and work have been getting in the way! Don't sue me!**_

_**Haha, I'll try to update as much as I can. (Really, really spaced out updates is all I can do right now, sorry! I hope it'll change.) The only time in the nearest future that updating may come faster, would be winter break, but even that's a whole two months away. Sorry!**_

_**On another note, it seems as though the third instalment of the series is not only based on Tails, but on Shadow and Skye, too.**_

_**Anyways, I do hope with all of my heart that you guys enjoy this, even though it took the good of what, two months to make? Three maybe? I dunno.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**111**

**Shadow's POV**

Tails being out of the way for the day gave me a nice two hours to relax after my outing with the two idiots. Shopping for Silver's tuxedo proved harder then I would have thought. Skye had come about an hour ago, so we were just hanging around watching TV while eating delivery pizza. Because of recently proposing to her, and her saying yes, I felt a really heavy weight lift off of my shoulders. I looked at her beside me, sitting on the couch that we spent so many nights together on, whether it be talking, playing bored games, or simply watching TV. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and the way the light from the TV hit her ring, it made it look like it was glowing.

"Shadow?" Skye started as she turned toward me, "What's up?"

I shook my head and gave her a crooked smile, "Nothin', I kind of spaced out for a moment."

"Okay, Shadow," Skye added with a giggle. She shifted her position on the couch and pecked my lips. After doing so, she cuddled into my chest. She rested her hand on her bulging stomach. "You know that we love you, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you two as well." I replied. _We._ It wasn't just Skye anymore, but it was Skye and our baby, too. I was going to be a father in less than two months. I felt my heart skip a beat at this thought but reminded myself to keep a cool head.

My thoughts were interrupted with the door opening. I turned and saw Tails walking through the door and kicking off his shoes, so I checked my watch to see what time it was. It read; 10:02pm. He walked into the room and dropped his jacket onto the reclinable chair which sat right beside the couch.

"Hey guys," Tails said, sinking into the chair. He smelled of cigarettes and Katy Perry perfume. He must have been really close to a female at some point of the day.

"Hey Tails," Skye said, "Did you hang around with Amy after we left?"

Tails' cheeks went a slight shade of pink but he promptly shook it off. "Yeah, we just hung out in the car."

Tails shot a glance at me and I took it in slowly, trying to define his actions. The question of him being truly innocent or just putting on a facade to throw us off of what really happened when he was hanging out with Amy was running through my mind slowly. Tails had been doing so well after he got out of the hospital and I personally didn't want him falling back into the depression that he suffered from prior to his incident.

"Tails, would you like to come outside for a smoke with me?" I asked, standing up slowly while giving support to Skye as she changed her positioning on the couch.

"Sure," Tails replied with a questioning tone to his voice. He got up and pulled his jacket on, walking into the main entrance to put his shoes on. I turned to Skye.

"I'll be right back, hun," I stated. She nodded with a smile and directed her focus to the TV. I walked to the doorway and threw my jacket and shoes on, pushing the door open and joining Tails on the porch.

"So how was your day?" I asked him while I reached into my pockets for the pack of cigarettes. I pulled a smoke out of the pack and put it to my lips, looking at Tails. "Lighter?"

Tails passed his lighter to me and I lit my smoke. He already had a lit cigarette in his hand.

"It was good," Tails replied, taking slowly and comprehensively, "Why?"

"Oh, no real reason," I replied, playing it dumb. I took a puff of my cigarette. "Hang out with Amy today?"

Tails looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Yeah, I did."

We stood there in mostly silence. The only sound other then the winter wind was our breaths every time we took a pull of our cigarettes.

"Just... Be careful, okay?" I said to Tails. Tails turned to me with a confused face.

"Whad'ya mean?" Tails replied, blowing out smoke, "Shadow, you're acting really weird today. You on somethin'?"

"Tails, just..." I started but trailed off, directing my view toward the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Tails smiling at me.

"Don't worry, Shadow," Tails started, giving me a thumbs up with his other hand, "I got it."

I smiled and ruffled Tails' hair. Tails laughed and chucked his cigarette butt into the wet snow. "Now come inside before we catch pneumonia. It's cold like ice out here!"

I smiled and flicked my cigarette into the snow. It seemed like my job here was done. Once I was inside, I saw Tails walking up the stairs with a few shopping bags in his hand. I shrugged and collapsed onto the couch next to Skye. She shifted her position to the one she was in previously to Tails' entrance.

My thoughts shifted back to my fiancé and her rapidly approaching date of giving birth. Was I truly ready for a commitment of this magnitude?

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Skye asked, looking up at me while muting the TV, "you seem to have a lot on your mind."

I looked at Skye and put on the phoniest smile that I ever cooked up. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, babe."

She gave me a disgruntled expression and I directed my focus back to the TV. A couple seconds later, I heard a clicking sound and the TV turned off. I turned back to Skye who was holding the remote, her thumb resting on the power button.

"Shadow," Skye started, her tone changing to a more compassionate one, "You are by far the worst liar that I have ever met. Can you seriously tell me what's wrong?"

I sighed and looked up at Skye, and noticed the intensity of her gaze. To be honest, I felt slightly intimidated and looked down at my hands. "No."

Skye immediately responded to my answer with a, "Come on, Shadow, just tell me!"

"No," I responded, this time adding a lot more finality into my tone of voice. Skye sighed and I looked away from my hands and back up to her. She was reaching to her left hand and slipped off the engagement ring I had given her the night before. She put it down on the table in front of us, crossed her arms and focused her gaze right at me.

I felt my stomach summersault all around my insides, and my gaze turned promptly to the ring that was now laid on the table. I looked back up at Skye, and saw the tears that threatened to escape the hospitality of her tear glands.

"If you can't be honest with me," Skye started, getting up from the couch, "Then why are we getting _married_?"

She started walking toward the door, but my legs buckled and halted my ability to get up and chase her. My head fell into my hands and I let out a prolonged sigh. My mind was running amuck, and then, finally...

"Skye, wait!" I got up and dashed toward the door, coming to a stop a few feet away from her. She now had her appropriate attire for the weather on, complete with gloves and a hat. She looked at me dead in the eye, and I saw that her former building of tears had already escaped their home, running down her face. She had her phone in her hand; my guess was that she was calling her dad, Nelson.

I felt tears of my own start to emerge from my eyes. I walked closer to her, until our noses threatened to touch, and collapsed onto my knees. I hugged her waist tenderly, and kissed her stomach.

"I love you," I started, my own tears already escaping my eyes, "I love you both. Please don't leave me, I need you. I need my family."

I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and I heard start to sob. "I love you, Shadow. I love you, I love you..."

Her voice was blocked out by my own sobbing. I cried into her stomach and gingerly kissed it again, looking up at her face afterward. She looked down on me and helped me to my feet. I took hold of her hand and led her back to the couch, still sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She whispered as we sat back down on the couch. Still crying, I laid down in her lap and cried a bit harder. I only started to calm down when I felt her run her fingers through my hair.

At this moment I felt safe, even with the current circumstances. My crying was hushed and was replaced with a light sob. Skye didn't say anything. She was waiting for me to fully calm down.

When I was calm enough, I sat up and wiped away at my eyes. My view was shifted toward my hands. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach.

"I'm scared." I declared in a whisper. I felt Skye's hand grasp onto mine, our fingers intertwining with one another. I looked up at her, and her gaze was fully on me, giving me her undivided attention.

"Of what?" She whispered. She started tracing circles on my hand, and I instantly felt a wave of calmness come over me.

"The baby." I once again declared. There was much more finality in my voice this time. Skye nodded and her expression explained that she fully understood what I was talking about, and that I had to explain no more.

Skye looked me in the eyes and brought her hand up to touch my face. "I am, too."

I nodded and shifted my position so that I could lay back down on her lap. I still was focused on her face.

"But I'm also really excited about it, Shadow!" Skye started, a small smile growing on her face. "It's totally natural to have a baby, and there's no one in the world that I would rather have a baby with then you."

She looked back down at me and a small smile started to grow on my face, too. She held my hand and smiled at me. There was something about her that always seemed to calm me down.

_The ring_, I thought, and I got up and reached over to pick up the ring from the table. I got up and kneeled in front of Skye. Her cheeks turned pink,

"Will you marry me?" I whispered. I took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She smiled and leaned forward.

"Yes, Shadow." She said. She kissed me on my lips and I felt my heart skip a beat. When we broke the kiss, I felt my cheeks heat up. Silently, I resumed my position on the couch and laid my head in her lap.

"Shadow?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," I replied and looked up at her. Her face was so content that she looked as if she could fall asleep momentarily.

"Promise me that you'll never keep anything from me again," She stated. I reached over to her hand and held it tightly.

"I promise, Skye," I said. "No matter what."

Skye smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. I happily kissed her back. After the kiss we shared a loving smile and she leaned more toward the arm rest of the couch. I got off of her lap and laid down beside her, with my head resting on her breasts. I silently laid there, listening to the steady beating of her heart and the rhythm of her breathing. Eventually I started to feel my eyelids get heavy, so I looked up at her face.

"Skye?" I whispered, failing to get a response. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. I laid back down and resumed listening to her heart.

My eyes were threatening to fall out because of the heaviness of my eyelids so I closed them. My mind wondered over the day, and I realized that now that Skye and I had gotten over this bump, we would be able to get over anything. Finally feeling at peace, I felt myself fall asleep.

_**There, finished. A three month wait, (Possibly longer.) Sorry guys, I wish I could update more. I'll try my hardest!**_

_**Anyways, now for some review replies!**_

_**Ilfucallfu: Thank you so much! Hope this chapter left you satisfied!**_

_**Lewej-Onics: Sorry for the bluntness. I'm back on track! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Kitsune Disciple: I totally understand, my friend. I tried to bring love back in this chapter, I hope I succeded! Thanks!**_

_**Zephyr the Fox Wolf: There will be some lemons in this fic, just a warning. And thank you for the review! Tails will quit. Eventually. Haha**_

_**BlueOceanxo: Here it is!**_

_**ChReNiC: Haha, that one made me laugh! Thanks!**_

_**MichaelSaniyan: I loved your compliment in your review. It made me happy! :D Thanks!**_

_**Ezzekiel: Haha, thanks for the comment and I'm glad I'm getting better at writing such... Ahem, erotic scenes! Haha, thanks for the comment, my friend! :D**_

_**Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming! They inspire me and I hope I can update this as much as I would hope. I want to finally put an end to my debut series and start on my next one which already has a few chapters written out. :]**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading!**_

_**Come back next time!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	7. Old Rivals

_**Hey guys, long time no see! I have to say a couple things before I start this chapter.**_

_**Sorry about not updating in a long while. I recently had a tour with my band, which rocked! And I'm not gonna lie, I totally forgot about fanfiction. If it weren't for Facebook, I wouldn't have been reminded about this website. You see, the other day I typed in 'fa' on my search bar and the first thing that came up was . Now you see, instead of pressing the down arrow key to go to it, I accidently pressed the up arrow key, and ended up here. Then I was like 'Woah...'**_

_**As you all know, I am the biggest procrastinator when it comes to updating the Shame Game. I'm sorry, but I've been working on this series since 2006, and to be quite honest, I am growing a little sick of it. What I enjoyed writing about back when I was in grade 8 compared to what I enjoy writing about now that I'm in grade 12 are two different things, but I can say that I'm straining myself to complete this series, even if it takes a month or two between each chapter. What I am saying basically is not to give up hope, because I am still trying to update, even though it's taking a hell of a long time to do so. Don't lose hope!**_

_**On a lighter note, how were all of your guys' holidays? Good, bad, ugly? Well, regardless of how they were I'd like to hear about it! I'm very excited to see reviews from some of my favourite reviewers to see how they think about this story so far.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**-x-**_

**Tails' POV**

Pretty soon I was walking the halls of Station Square high once again. But in all honesty, it felt a little bit good to be back. I was surprised that I hadn't been booted out of the school, mind you; I wasn't the greatest student in the first semester of this year. I was seeing a lot of familiar faces that I had totally forgotten about. And a lot of people were approaching me asking if I was okay.

The second semester of this year was starting off pretty good, aside from the fact that I haven't quit smoking yet, even though I promised Amy that I would. But whatever, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?

"Yo, Tails!" I heard as I was walking down the hall on the way to the gym class. I turned around and saw Sonic running at me, his fist extended so I could do a fist bump. When he was in my general radius, I bumped my fist on his. He chuckled a bit and ruffled my hair, "Good to have you back, buddy."

"Good to be back, Sonic. What class do you have right now?" I asked, swinging at his hand in attempt to get him to stop ruffling my hair.

"Gym," Sonic said, chuckling when he realized why I was swinging my hand around. He seized the friendly gesture and stuffed his hand in his jean pocket, "You?"

"Same here," I replied, laughing at the nice coincidence.

Sonic pumped his fist into the air and laughed a bit, "Sweet, then that's all of us. You, me, Shadow, Silver _and _Knuckles all have this class. Pretty cool, huh?"

I laughed at Sonic's optimistic attitude. That was something that was hopefully never gonna change about him. We were closing in on the gym when we saw the lead cheerleader, Sally Acorn and her little partner in crime, Bunny, come out of the change rooms. The second that Sally noticed Sonic, she seductively bent herself over the water fountain. To the naked eye, she was just getting a drink of water, but to my eyes, I knew what she was doing. She was trying to lure Sonic into her trap by sticking her perky little ass in his direction.

After she filled herself up with the water, she stood up and looked over at Sonic. I decided to do the same and when I did, I wished I hadn't. Sonic was completely mesmerized.

"Hey Sonic," Sally said. Her voice was dripping with seductiveness, and she pulled it off so well that even I got turned on, "Are you in Gym class, too?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied. He sounded like he had just smoked the biggest amount of marijuana that anyone had ever even dared to touch. Sonic sounded high out of his mind.

"Sweet, it sounds like we're going to be together the whole semester, then," Sally said. Damn, she was being suave as hell, because Sonic was unconditionally falling into her trap.

"Sonic, we should go get changed," I started, trying to save my friend. I had heard stories about Sally Acorn before, and according to those stories, she has been around the block if you know what I mean. I was going to continue my statement, but Sonic put his hand on my back and pushed me into the change room. I was feeling a little pissed off when I walked into the room, but I saw Knuckles, Shadow and Silver getting changed already for gym class. It was nice to see Shadow at school for once, because he had dropped out due to the baby that was expected shortly.

"Tails, what's up?" Knuckles said. He had his shirt off and was spraying under arm deodorant on, to protect himself from the body odour that was guaranteed to make itself known due to gym. "You look pretty pissed off."

"It's nothing really," I started. I was already regaining my cool head. I took off my pants and replaced them with basketball shorts. I just slipped off my top and wore my muscle shirt that was neatly on underneath, "Sonic just kind of ditched me for Sally Acorn."

Knuckles chuckled along with Silver. Shadow stayed quiet, his eyes filling up with false concern.

"Sonic should steer clear of that one," Shadow started, his voice sounding playful; "I got with that years ago. When I went down on her, I came right back up."

We all started laughing and Knuckled tossed me his deodorant so I could apply it. I sprayed it on quickly and walked with the rest of them out of the change room and into the gym.

When we got to the gym, we saw the rest of the students shooting basketballs at the hoops randomly. Silver looked really pleased, because the second we saw all the basket balls, he bolted to the cage to go and retrieve one. Knuckles and Shadow laughed and we walked to the cage to get the basket balls. Basketball wasn't Knuckles or Shadow's favourite sport, that was football. But when it came to dunking the balls through the net, they still could stand up and face the challenge.

I picked up a basketball and joined Shadow, Silver and Knuckles, who were discussing something.

"You guys wanna play a game of 2 on 2?" Shadow asked, smiling.

"Sure," Silver said.

"I'm down," Knuckles added.

"Count me in," I replied.

"Sweet. So it'll be Knuckles and I versus you and Silver," Shadow said to me. We all nodded. It sounded pretty fair. I wasn't all that good at basketball, but Silver was the best player on our school's team. And Knuckles and Shadow are just average. So it was pretty rounded off as an even match.

-x-

Lunch time came around just on schedule. I was walking to the cafeteria from Biology. Sonic ended up coming into gym class late with Sally, a big hickey across his neck. The rest of us just laughed at him as he did his push ups, which is the penalty for being late to gym.

When I got to the cafeteria, the familiar smell filled my nostrils. I got in line to purchase a chicken burger for lunch while scanning the room to see if I could see any familiar faces. I saw Silver, Knuckles and Shadow sitting at a far table and Skye was with them. They saw me in line and waved me over, so I smiled back and stuck my index finger up to signal them that I'd be there in a minute.

After purchasing my chicken burger, I walked over to their table and sat down with them.

"Hey guys, where's Sonic?" I asked, taking a nice big bite of the burger.

"Right there," Knuckles said and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw that a few tables down, Sonic was sitting with Sally and her friends. Knuckles and I made a joke last year about that, we used to call them the ditzy crew. Sonic looked over at us and saw that we were staring and he waved, mouthing a 'sorry'. We shrugged and turned back to each other. Knuckles was making a disgusted face.

"Tails, wanna come outside with me for a smoke?" Shadow asked after he swallowed the last bite of the slice of pizza that he had. I looked down at my chicken burger and realized that I only took one bite out of it so far.

"Uh... Sure," I replied, quickly scarfing down the burger. It may have looked insulting to people who would have been staring at me, but oh well. After I finished my burger, I pulled my coat on and got up with Shadow.

"I'll be back in a few, baby." Shadow said, leaning over Skye and kissing her nose. Skye smiled and nodded.

Shadow and I walked out of the cafeteria and out of the school, walking past the football field to get off of school property, so that we could avoid any possible suspensions that we may face.

"Need a smoke?" Shadow asked, holding his pack out to me. I nodded and took one from the pack. I held it to my lips and lit it, the deliciously dangerous smoke filling my lungs. I exhaled deeply after taking it in, feeling any stress in my body flow out with the smoke.

"Feels good, huh?" Shadow chuckled, lighting his own cigarette. He must have seen my body movements, or else he wouldn't have picked up on my rapidly decreasing stress levels.

"Yeah, it does," I replied as I exhaled the cigarette.

"So, have you talked to Amy recently?" Shadow asked.

I had to recall recent events to answer that question. Amy was with Rouge and Mina on some ski trip up north in the mountains. She left a couple days ago and wasn't due back for a couple more days. It was a great chance to catch up on my own personal stuff without having to worry about the girlfriend, or whatever she was.

"Nope. She's up north on that ski trip thing." I replied. I flicked the ashes off of my cigarette and looked Shadow straight in the eye, "I think Rouge is with her, too. I'm not one hundred percent about it though, but I haven't seen her today."

Shadow nodded and took another drag from his cigarette. It was more than half way done now. He smiled and flicked the ashes off of his. "You know, me and Skye had a fight the other day."

"Really?" I asked, taking in what he was saying to me. I flicked the remainder of my cigarette to the floor; I didn't really want much of it anymore.

"Yeah," Shadow replied, taking another drag and turning back to me. We started walking back toward the school, "It was about the baby."

"What happened?" I asked, "I mean, what started the fight?"

"I don't really feel like explaining it right now. Ask me later or something." Shadow stated.

Shadow and I walked back to the school in silence after that. It was obvious to me that whatever he and Skye fought about was bothering him, but if there was one thing that I learned about Shadow while living with him, it was not to prod him about what was on his mind. He would eventually tell me when he wanted to, so I left well enough alone.

We walked through the main doors of the school, and I turned away from the cafeteria.

"I'm going to my locker. Gotta get my text book, catch you later," I explained. Shadow just nodded and half smiled at me and we were on our way.

I turned into one of the hallways and opened up my locker, which wasn't so clean inside. I hadn't gotten the chance to clean it out yet. I hadn't even opened the locker since before I went to the hospital. Regardless, it was dirty, and it smelled pretty bad. I located the source of the stench, which was an old, rotting sandwich, and chucked it in the garbage can that was a couple feet away. Then I turned back to my locker to locate the textbook that I had forgotten to hand back in to the office.

After a while of searching, I finally found the textbook. I shoved it in my bag and started closing the locker, until I felt somebody shove me aside with their shoulder.

I turned to see who the culprit was, and unsurprisingly, it was Scourge and his group of goons. I rolled my eyes and zipped up my bag, slamming my locker shut.

"Pussy," I mumbled in their direction. Scourge must have heard what I said, because he came to a sudden halt. He turned on his heal and looked at me, his little group backing him up.

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you," Scourge stated.

"You sure did hear me," I started, feeling just a bit intimidated at his size. I mentally reminded myself that Scourge was the guy that stabbed me not too long ago. So I was quite scared, and knew that I had to be cautious when it came to him. I didn't dare show it, though, "You pussy."

Scourge stalked up to me rapidly and picked me up by my collar. He pressed me against the locker and got right in my face.

"Listen, you little punk," Scourge started, "In case if the last few beatings of your life hadn't gotten through your thick skull already, we run this place."

"You tell him, boss!" Bark, the buff, yet mentally slow, polar bear stated from behind Scourge. I looked over Scourge to see who was there. Bean, Bark and Fiona were there, along with a purple weasel that went by the name of Fang. The three guys looked very entertained by my seriously hazardous state, while Fiona didn't look too pleased with it. She noticed that I was looking at her and smiled at me.

"Like I was saying," Scourge said, aggressively turning my face to look at him. He must have noticed that Fiona and I were staring at each other, "I really don't appreciate you talking shit to me. I'm the king, baby!"

I let a laugh go, and Scourge didn't look happy at all. Bark stalked closer to me and I could tell that he was one hundred and ten percent ready to back his friend up.

"Do you take back what you said?" Bark asked in his very deep and challenging voice.

I looked at Scourge; he had his aviators perched on his forehead. Then I looked at Fang and Bark, who both looked pretty intimidating. Then I looked down at Bean. He was playing his game boy, and by the sounds coming from it, he was probably playing Pokemon. He was probably the only one out of the four guys that wasn't intimidating at all. I didn't even get why Scourge chose him to be in his petty little gang. What really bothered me, though, was the fact that they depend on each other to fight.

"I don't take back anything I said." I declared, "In fact, you're all pussies."

"Well, that was the wrong answer, fox boy," Scourge said. He pushed me tighter against the locker and put on a menacing looking face. If I was going to get beat up, I was going to piss him off a little bit more. So I spat in his face. Scourge growled and wiped it off, then pulled his fist back in attempt to punch me. I was bracing myself for the hit, until...

"What are you kids doing?"

Scourge dropped me and looked in the direction of the voice. When I looked too, I saw the principle staring at us.

"Uh, nothing, just brushing the dirt off my friend's shirt over here," Scourge said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I did the same and put on the fakest smile that I could manage.

"Yeah, sir," I said, giving Scourge a smile, "Nothing's happening."

"Kids, this is a warning. I want to see no foul play within the walls of this school, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Scourge and I simultaneously shouted. The principle nodded and walked off. The second he was gone, Scourge shoved me away.

"You're lucky, fox boy," Scourge stated, "We're not fighting here. Be at the town park at 6 o'clock tonight. We'll settle this there."

"I'll look forward to seeing you and your pussy crew tonight!" I shouted at Scourge as he walked off. Scourge ignored what I said and kept walking. Fiona trailed behind him and looked at me, batting her eyelashes.

"See you later, Tails. If you win this fight, maybe I'll reward you."

I smiled at the thought. Amy and I weren't _really_ together anymore, so what was stopping me?

"See ya, Fiona." I replied, winking at her. Her face turned red and she jogged to catch up with Scourge and her crew.

I brushed off my now wrinkled plaid shirt and huffed as I walked away from the scene. What was a simple, beautiful girl doing – hanging around those jerks? Yes, might I admit, she wasn't at the top of our classes like Amy.

Wait, what? Why do I have to bring her into _everything_ I do. She's not even with me anymore!

-x-

I walked into Shadow's house after school. Why do I keep calling it Shadow's house? It's as much my house as it is his now, even if I had only been living with him for around a month. Shadow wasn't home yet so I just hung out and ate some food. Then I walked upstairs to my room to change my clothes.

Once in my room, I closed my door and took my shirt off. I walked over to my bed, but on the way I tripped over the new rug that Skye had put there while I was in the hospital. I fell onto my bed, but felt no pain as all of the pillows cushioned my descent.

I laughed at the irony of the fact that my own rug wanted to beat me up as much as Scourge himself. I turned to fix the rug but stopped in my tracks.

The rug was now folded over itself, and I could clearly see blood stains underneath it. My heart started racing as I remembered what happened to put me in the hospital. I looked closer at the blood stain, and saw that it looked like somebody had tried to clean it from the white carpet, but failed at doing so.

I heard a knock on the door, which quickly brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly covered the stain with the rug to hide it from whoever was at the door.

I threw on a wife beater and a hoody and hopped down the stairs to open the front door. But when I got down the stairs I realized that it was Knuckles who was at the door, as he had already let himself in.

"Hey Knuckles," I said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. I tossed it at him and he caught it, "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Knuckles replied, "Shadow asked me to stop by the health clinic on the way home and pick up a couple brochures on raising children, so I was just here to drop them off."

Knuckled took a bite out of his apple and dropped the brochures on top of the dinner table. I didn't pay them any attention and grabbed an apple for myself, taking a big bite out of it. I sat on top of the dinner table as well. I felt Knuckles' eyes on me though, which in turn made me look up at him. I was right, he was staring at me.

"Wha..."

"What's wrong, Tails?" Knuckles started, cutting me off a bit, "You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Nah, I'm just nervous, that's all," I stated. I had to make up a lie, because if I told him about the blood stain, it would destroy the facade of what they _thought_ happened to me. And I couldn't do that.

"Nervous about what?" Knuckles pried. I knew I had to think of something quick. Oh, what happened today? Oh, right! Scourge challenged me to a fight.

"Scourge challenged me to a fight today," I replied, looking at the clock on the stove. It read _3:47. _I was lucky Knuckles came by to remind me, because I had totally forgotten about Scourge on account of my rug.

"Oh. Well I have nothing to do today, so I'll back you up. I'm sure Shadow, Silver and Sonic will as well. Don't worry, Tails. And don't be nervous." Knuckles said, ruffling my hair. I was glad that the general feel of this conversation had become more easy going. The previous feel had me nervous and on edge.

I nodded and head to the door and put on my coat and shoes. I looked over at Knuckled and signalled that I was going out for a smoke, and he nodded. I walked outside and lit my cigarette, letting the smoke trail from my nose afterward.

Yeah, I told Amy that I'd quit. But, she wasn't around to see that I'm doing so, so I guessed that during the time she was gone, I would smoke my fill, and when she got back, I would pretend that I hadn't smoked for the duration of that time. It was genius.

I heard the motor of a car and saw Shadow pull in to the driveway. He nodded at me got out of the car, walking over to the trunk. He popped the trunk and pulled out a few bags of groceries. He walked toward me and took off his sun glasses.

"There's a twenty in there for you." Shadow declared. I smiled and ran up to the car, opening the passenger door and locating the money. I closed the door and turned back to Shadow. The groceries were neatly on the ground and he was lighting a cigarette for himself.

"Knuckles is inside," I decided to say. Shadow simply looked at me and nodded.

"Did he bring what I asked him for?" Shadow asked, opening the door, "Knuckles! Come out side, what's up?"

I clearly saw Knuckles sitting on the couch, watching the basketball game that was on. He muted the TV and got up, walking toward us.

"I brought them, Shadow," Knuckles said, giving Shadow a fist pump. "I read them, too."

"True," Shadow said. I finished my cigarette and flicked it away, walking toward the door.

"Did you tell Shadow about your little Scourge issue yet?" Knuckles asked. I turned around and saw Shadow looking at me with a questioning face, and I gulped.

Sometimes, telling Shadow about a fight is not the greatest idea.

_**-x-**_

_**Alright well, finally, here's an update to TSGIII. I really hoped that you all enjoyed it, and I hope to get reviews to this chapter. I'm back to update now that I've been reminded of this website!**_

_**So yeah, what do you all think Tails should do next? Should he fight Scourge and risk getting hurt again or should he avoid the fight in general? Your choice makes no difference to the story arc, I just want to know what you guys think!**_

_**I want to thank all of you for sticking by me until now. And don't worry, I have in mind where I want this story to go.**_

_**And, one last thing, I've started developing a story arc and have the first rough versions of the first chapters for the spinoff of this series that will be published once I'm done TSGIII. The Shame Game: Black and Red will be out once this story is finished.**_

_**Anyways, read and review! Your reviews are most important to me!**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Ciao!**_


	8. Fiona

_**Hey guys, quick update this time, huh? The Shame Game is slowly, but surely, coming to it's end, and I'm going to whip out an ending that you would have never expected!**_

_**I hope this wasn't that long of a wait for you guys!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-x-**

So, we were all here waiting at the park for Scourge. By all of us, I mean Knuckles, Sonic, Silver, Shadow and I. It was already six thirty and Scourge hadn't showed up yet. We were all growing quite impatient, especially Shadow, since he promised Skye that he would be with her right now before the unwanted news came up, which explains why I didn't want to tell him about the fight. I mean, I would have been fine here just with the three before mentioned people, and Shadow really didn't have to come.

"What's taking this green shit so long?" Shadow asked to no one in general. He was really starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know, he said he'd be here at six. We were already here at what, five thirty waiting for him?" I replied, looking up at the sky. Due to the fact that it was still winter time, it was already starting to get dark out. I sat down on the park bench next to Sonic, who was occupying himself by playing air guitar to the music coming from the single ear bud that he had lodged into his ear.

"Sonic, do you think we're able to handle these guys?" I asked quietly, trying to avoid catching the attention of the others.

"Sorry?" Sonic replied, taking the ear bud out of his ear.

I sighed. "Do you think we're capable of handling these guys?"

Sonic didn't say a word for about a whole minute. His facial expression was stuck; he looked like he was thinking hard on how to answer the question that I had just asked. "Tails, are you getting nervous about this?"

His tone wasn't sarcastic or humiliating, it was thoughtful and concerned. Of course I was nervous though. I mean, Scourge was the one that stabbed me just a few months ago. He's also the one that's been a threat to Amy and me since day one. There were so many things that I was worried about, and they were all dawning on me now. I should have declined the offer to fight instead of jumping at it. I wasn't gonna let Sonic and the rest of them know that I was worried, though. No way in hell. "...No."

"How is Scourge even attending Station Square High?" Silver asked from the grass that he and Knuckles were sitting on, "Didn't he get expelled after he, you know... Stabbed you?"

I shrugged, not really caring about that ordeal. I mean, I cared a lot about the fact that he stabbed me, but it never dawned on me how he got back into the school, though. It's not like I really cared, either.

"Shadow, toss me a cigarette." I demanded. I realized that I sounded rude when asking, but I took it that Shadow understood where my mentality must have been because instead of commenting about my snarky attitude, he walked over to me and handed me a cigarette. I took it and lit it up, inhaling the toxic fumes that it excreted. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Shadow said, lighting up a cigarette of his own. He sat down next to Sonic and I, and I looked at Sonic. He was making a face at the smell of the cigarette and got up to join Knuckles and Silver on the grass.

"Sorry, Sonic." I apologized. He simply gave me a smile and a thumb up as he sat down on the grass. I looked to Shadow, who was thoughtfully inhaling his smoke.

"You ready for a fight, Tails?" Shadow asked me, his voice dripping with concern. Talk about out of character, but I guess he did have the grounds to be worried. I mean, he was my legal guardian, at least until I turned eighteen.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, taking another drag from my cigarette. Shadow stared off into the distance and suddenly stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"They're here," He declared. I stood up and the rest of our group did the same. I followed Shadow's gaze and saw Fiona Fox turning the corner into the park. Behind her must've been Scourge and his crew. I cracked my knuckles, waiting for them to show up. I was almost certain that they would have been behind her. But she kept walking, she was getting farther and farther from the corner that she turned, and she was getting closer to us.

And nobody was trailing behind her.

Shadow sat back down on the bench, emitting growls from his throat when he realized that it was a false alarm. I stood my ground though, looking around at every corner of the park, to make sure that this wasn't an ambush. Fiona could have very easily been a distraction for all of us to look at while the rest of their crew surrounded us. But as I looked around the park, and saw that nobody was there, I started doubting my thoughts. What really made me doubt them though, was that I heard sniffling when Fiona came closer. Was she crying?

She came really close to me and I saw that her eyes were red and puffy, and the fur on her face was matted from the tears. She collapsed onto me and I caught her, one hundred and ten percent ready to let her use my chest as a place to cry on. Sonic got up and came up to us, then proceeded to rub her back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked, his voice had more concern in it then I had ever heard before. Fiona shook her head into my chest, sobbing even louder. She looked up at me and for the first time I really took in her eye color. They were blue, and really pretty indeed.

"Scourge broke up with me," Fiona whispered, more to me than anybody else. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her, taking the last drag of my cigarette before tossing it to the floor.

**-x-**

"Thanks for letting me say at your place for the night, Shadow." Fiona said. We were in my room and I was setting up a make-shift bed on the floor for me to occupy for the night. The fact was, Fiona lived with Scourge but she didn't want to see him at the moment.

"Any time, Fiona," Shadow replied with a smile. He shot me a look that shouted out _don't you dare try anything_ and left, closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and took off my shirt, falling onto the make-shift bed that I had just made.

I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up. Fiona opened the window so that it would air the room out and not leave it smelling horrid. I smiled at her in appreciation and took a drag from my cigarette.

"I'm sorry about Scourge," I genuinely apologized. I looked up at Fiona and saw that she was sitting on my bed in a tight ball, just looking at me. She looked really sad.

I got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey... He wasn't worth it, okay?"

She nodded and rested her head on my chest, sniffing a little. I just sat there in silence and rubbed her back, but something about her got to me. Her scent was intoxicating, for some reason it felt like it was taking over my mind, and my body. I couldn't control it, but I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. She looked up at me with a surprised expression on her face, but her eyes were thankful. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red, and by how hot mine were feeling, I guessed that my cheeks were red, too.

What happened next I wasn't expecting, though. Fiona pushed me back onto my bed and sat on top of me in the straddle position. I was too shocked to even stop her when she bent down and started kissing me gingerly on the lips. Her kissing was hungry, as if she was craving attention, craving to feel loved. I could only imagine the stage of neglect that Scourge had displayed for her. What was she to him, an object?

I felt my lips curve with hers and pretty soon I was kissing her back. We were exploring each other's mouths and my hands were exploring her body. I opened my eyes to look into hers but saw that her eyes were closed, which must have meant that she was enjoying the kiss. But something in the back of my mind, something in the depths of my consciousness was telling me that this was wrong. And I knew it was. _Amy would be so pissed if she found out about this, especially after that little episode of yours at the mall, _it kept saying. It was constantly reminding me about Amy, and kept telling me that playing with this girl's feelings was a horrible thing to do.

But I continued telling my conscious to shut up. I mean, seriously, Amy broke up with me, which made me single. Instead of mourning my loss, I should have been putting myself out there and finding somebody else. And here in front of me sat a beautiful girl, who was giving herself away to me. It was like, a gift given from God. Something to help me get over my loss while at the same time enabling me to enjoy myself and have fun. What else could anyone possibly ask for?

But, as soon as it was started, it finished. Fiona eventually broke the kiss, got up from the bed and stretched her hands to the sky. Then she let out a yawn that signalled that she was getting tired, which made me let out a chuckle. I didn't laugh because it was funny, but I laughed at how cute she was acting.

She looked at me and smiled, her face was deep red from all the kissing.

"Tails?" She started, her breath almost coming out like a whisper, "Do you have a shirt I can wear to bed?"

I got up and walked to my closet, opening it up. Then after searching for a few moments, I pulled out a tee shirt that I usually liked to wear, but didn't mind her wearing. I handed it to her and froze, because I didn't know what to do.

"Turn around, Tails?" Fiona asked, letting out a laugh, "I have to change."

"Oh yeah," I stuttered out, turning around and feeling my face get all hot. I really had to fight the urge to turn around and watch, I dunno, puberty kicking in or something, I guess. Whatever it was, it was hard to fight, and come to think of it, I hadn't gotten laid since that day on the hill with Amy in October, or something.

When she said I could turn around, I obviously did. She had stripped off her skinny jeans and the hoody that she was wearing. She was only in my shirt, and it was kind of big on her. It came down to just past her butt, but it looked really cute on her. I looked at the floor and saw her laced bra just hanging on top of her skinny jeans, which was now just a lumpy pile of clothes. Seeing her bra made me blush even deeper if that was possible. I looked up at her and she smiled, walking up to me and giving me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for being the nicest guy ever, Tails." She whispered after our kiss. I hugged her and kissed her forehead, just to savour the moment.

"No problem, Fiona." I replied.

**-x-**

_I was with Amy and we were in a hospital for some reason. The room we were in was really weird; it had an almost nostalgic feel to it. I looked around to see my surroundings and realized that I was lying in the bed. I looked down to observe my body and saw that it had multiple stab and slash wounds across it. It scared the shit out of me, because I didn't remember anything that happened before that would lead up to me getting so mangled._

_Then I looked up at Amy. She looked like she had been crying, but her face was twisted in an angry way. She didn't look like she was crying tears of sadness, but crying simply because she was so angry. This really scared me, because I had never seen Amy so upset. I reached up to hold her hand but she swatted it away forcefully. This made me quickly pull my hand back and protect myself from any further damage._

"_Don't touch me!" Amy screamed, her voice cracking in every place that it shouldn't, "Don't fucking touch me!"_

_It was terrifying. I felt my heart start to increase rate at a rapid incline. I was scared, not for my life but for Amy._

"_What did I do?" I whimpered, using my hands as a shield to my face in case of any unannounced attacks from her._

"_You should know, you pig!" Amy screamed, hitting me in the arm. I felt my heart start to skip beats, and it felt like I was being winded, but I had to know._

"_What did I do?" I tried again, this time with a little more aggression. Amy continued to hit me and pound me. Her face was twisting to an even angrier look. _

"_I hate you," She said, "I hate you!"_

_I started feeling her words cut through me, but I wasn't about to allow her to do this to me. She broke up with me, she broke my heart, and I wasn't going to allow her to hurt me anymore._

"_I don't even know who you are anymore!" Amy yelled, taking a compact out of her purse and chucking it at me. I opened it to look in the mirror but the reflection startled me. I looked like I did before. I had my hair in my face and I looked dead, but I had a few things on my face that I didn't have before. I had scars and definite marks of battle in my face, and my eyes looked like they lead to no window of any soul. I looked hideous in my eyes._

"_Amy, don't go!" I exclaimed, realizing that she was starting to disappear. I felt my heart start to get slower and slower, "I'm sorry for whatever I did!"_

"_Remember, Tails," Amy said as she disappeared. Her voice was getting calmer and calmer, "You killed yourself for me."_

_And then as she fully disappeared, I heard the steady beeping noise of a heart monitor going dead._

Suddenly I sat right up on the mattress that I had laid out on the floor the night before. I looked around myself and saw that I was in my own room again. It had all been a dream. A dream that had affected me, nonetheless, as I realized that I was covered in sweat and needed a shower. I stood up and stretched, looking around me to see where Fiona was. She wasn't in my bed, but I smelled bacon and eggs being cooked downstairs. I smiled and walked into the bathroom, taking off my jeans and boxers. I made a mental note not to wear jeans to bed ever again, because it felt very restricting.

I hopped into the shower and turned the water on hot. I needed a nice, warm shower to calm me down from the nightmare that I had, because I defiantly did not want to go to school in such a bad mind set, and skipping was out of the question. There was no way that I was gonna have another meeting with the principal on the account of a silly dream. No way in hell.

The water rushed over my body and I felt my stress drip off of me with it. I was already quickly forgetting about the dream, and Fiona started flooding my mind. She wasn't at all a bad girl, and maybe to ultimately get over what had happened a week ago, I needed to try and get over Amy. She really did mess me up and I kind of lost myself for a few months there.

And plus, she was still at that school trip, so that just meant that I really didn't have to worry about her.

I got out of the shower and shook out my fur, making sure to get most of the water out. Then I dried myself with my towel and threw my boxers on. I decided that I would brush my teeth after I ate breakfast.

I threw my towel over my shoulder and turned the door knob, expecting to see the empty upstairs hallway of Shadow's house, but what I saw wasn't expected. I saw Fiona there, waiting to walk in, in nothing but her panties and her bra. My face instantly turned a few shades redder, and I wrapped my towel around my waist quickly to hide my hormones.

"Sorry," Fiona said, walking up to me and slyly kissing my lips.

"It's okay," I stuttered, still in shock. I knew my eyes were wide and that I probably looked like an owl, but I really didn't care at that moment.

"Where are the towels?" Fiona asked. She sounded like nothing had just happened, and that turned me on so much.

"In the cupboard, to the left of you," I said. She smiled and turned around, bending over to retrieve the towel. I really knew that if she turned around at this moment that I would look like a pig, but I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly shaped ass.

"Tails?" She asked, still bending over, "Do you mind if I borrow a pair of your boxers to wear today? I don't have any of my stuff, I'm thinking of going after school to Scourge's place to pack my bags."

"N-no problem," I stuttered before turning around and walking into my room to change. I closed my door and locked it, and I felt some blood trickle out of my nose from the excitement. I quickly took my towel and pressed it against my nose to stop the bleeding while looking for a pair of pants to wear. It would be a great embarrassment for anybody to see me in the state that I was in clothed in nothing but a pair of boxers.

I quickly located a pair of washed jeans and slipped them on. I fumbled around with the button before finally buttoning it and zipping them up. Then I found a red polo shirt and threw it on, putting a black hoody on top. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like I did a few days ago when I got out of the hospital. I knew that I should have looked better by now, but I didn't think much about it.

I walked down the stairs with the now bloody towel and sat in the kitchen. Shadow was already there and he was already eating some of the food. He saw my towel and looked at me.

"Don't tell me that you tried something again," He asked. He must have been talking about Fiona or something, because he knew that I had quit cutting when I got out of the hospital.

"No way, man," I chuckled, sitting down beside him and grabbing some of the food.

**-x-**

I was sitting in class, and to tell you the honest truth, I wasn't enjoying it. I picked up my bag and started searching through it for a distraction, but nothing really interested me. Then I stumbled onto something that I had forgotten about, a red notepad that was showing signs of age. Curious as to what it was, I opened the book to read the pages. I then realized that this was my lyric book that I had spent the last few months scribbling in, and I was relieved to see it. I hadn't looked at what I wrote for a while.

I started to read everything that I wrote down and some of the lyrics brought a smile to my face. Some of the songs that I wrote were simply for fun, and I started chuckling at them, realizing the mental state that I must had been when I wrote them. Then when I got to the last page in the notepad, I saw red stains splashed unevenly around the page. It scared me a bit, but I forced back the urge to close the book and squinted my eyes to read what I had wrote down when I was bleeding.

_And girl, you're driving me so crazy._

I gasped and shut the book quickly, throwing it back in my bag. It finally dawned on me that I had written that the night that I tried to kill myseld, and realizing such things isn't an easy task. I quickly zipped my bag, as if to shield the memories from coming out, but it wasn't working as well as I thought it would.

"Miles, are you okay?"

I looked up to see my teacher staring straight at me from her desk, and the whole class was looking straight at me. They all must have witnessed my small freak out session, so I had to buy myself out of vicinity.

"May I be excused?" I asked the teacher and she nodded. I zipped up my bag and got up, pulling it around my shoulders. Then I promptly left the room, feeling all of my class mates' glares on me.

I quickly left the school and left the school grounds, feeling the need for a cigarette steadily increasing. When I reached the line that distinguished the school property and the other, I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Seeing the bloody poem was a really low blow to the balls, not to mention that it killed my ego a bit.

I strolled over to sit on a rock so that I could enjoy the cigarette a bit more. I was going to continue to ponder over my thoughts, but all was interrupted as I saw a green hedgehog, who was sporting a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket walking my way. It was Scourge, and as much as I didn't want to admit at that moment, we had some unfinished business that we were to take care of.

I got up and assembled into my fighting position, and Scourge stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a low chuckle and clapped his hands, and that was irritating the hell out of me.

"Good ol' Tails," Scourge started, "Always looking for a fight. Well, as much as it kills me to say, I'm not interested in fighting you right now."

Scourge was acting really suave, and I must say, he was pretty convincing, too. He was almost convincing enough for me to let my guard down, but I wasn't going to fall for it. He had something up his sleave, weather he had already done it or not.

"Where were you last night, Scourge?" I demanded, feeling my temper rise to a high point, "I thought we were gonna fight!"

Scourge walked up to me and lit a cigarette of his own. After taking a drag and letting it out thoughtfully through his nose, he put his hand on my shoulder and let out a disrespectful chuckle that pissed me off.

"See Tails, I really don't think you're strong enough to fight me right now," Scourge started. I was going to offer some smart remark back, but decided to hold my tongue, "The fact is, I'd whoop you in a fight. And I don't like lame one-sided fights, so I've decided to give you a little bit of an... Ultimatum."

"Ultimatum?" I started, taking a drag of my cigarette and swatting his hand away from my shoulder, "Elaborate. Or do you have ulterior motives?"

"No ulterior motives. I'm hurt, Tails. Could you really expect that out of me?" Scourge asked, pointing his thumb toward his chest. I snorted, "Anyways, my ultimatum is that we could fight now, or I could give you, say... Three months to work out, train, or whatever you want to call it to prepare yourself for the fight."

I pondered the idea. There really wasn't anything to lose with this plan, either way I was going to kick his ass, but his plan would give me more time to mentally prepare myself for it.

"So, do we have a deal?"

I looked at Scourge, who was holding his hand out for me to take. I recalled last time we fought, when he brought a knife, which he stabbed me with.

"No weapons this time?" I seriously asked.

"No weapons."

I slowly extended my hand and shook his. He gripped my hand hard, giving me an evil grin. I gripped his hand equally as hard to show that I wasn't about to give in.

"Where were you last night?" I asked after we shook hands. I took a drag of my smoke and let it slowly flow from my mouth.

"Decided not to go. I should also add that I told everyone who's anyone that you were the one that didn't show up." I glared at Scourge after he made that remark. What a dick, "I thought I should bring your popularity a few notches lower before I beat you up."

"Why?" I demanded, taking the final drag from my smoke and flicking it to the floor.

"It's a weakness I have seen in you, punk." Scourge said, "I know how to get in your head."

Well, I couldn't agree more with him there. I got quiet, unable to say anything. Scourge looked smug as hell as he smoked his cigarette. Then, as if on que, I saw Fiona walking our way. I got up off of the rock that I was sitting on and looked Scourge straight in the eye.

"Well, I know how to get to you aswell," I stated. Scourge flicked away his cigarette butt and took off his glasses, staring me back down.

"Oh yeah? How, then?" Scourge asked.

Fiona walked straight by Scourge and right to me, taking my hand in hers.

"Why are you talking to this piece of dirt, Tails?" She asked, giving me a kiss on the lips, "Let's go back inside."

I followed her lead, and when we were a few meters away, I looked back at Scourge. He looked like he was just kicked in the balls, and it felt so good. So he wanted to play this game, huh?

Well, game on, Scourge.

_**There ya go! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I know that it wasn't as long as the last, but don't worry, I'm hoping to be putting out longer and longer chapters in the future!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed that small segment of foreshadowing, by the way!**_

'_**Till next time,**_

_**Ciao!**_


	9. Author's Note

**Hello everybody. I am sorry for not updating the Shame Game III for so long, but I would like to announce that I am conducting a full scale rewrite of the series. I have recently gotten re-inspired to this series and while I was reading the original draft of The Shame Game, I realized how poorly written it was. So before I finish the series, I would like to rewrite it so that everybody will remember it in a positive light.**

**To start reading the rewritten version, go to my profile and click The Shame Game Infinite. Reviews are appreciated. And, until the rewrite gets to the point left off in The Shame Game III, this section of the story is now on hiatus. **


End file.
